Video displays presenting continuously changing visual content are becoming ever more prevalent. Having been a presence in homes, hotel rooms and other private spaces for decades, they are increasingly used to convey information, provide entertainment, and to advertise goods and services in public forums in place of manned information booths and various forms of fixed signage. For example, it has become commonplace for travel information at airports, bus terminals and train stations to be presented on video displays, thereby enabling such information as departure times, arrival times and cancellations to be more immediately updated by minimal personnel from a single remote location. It has also become commonplace for public waiting areas to be equipped with video displays presenting those who are waiting therein with entertainment and informational content related to the location or the services for which they are waiting in an effort to entertain and answer frequently asked questions. It has further become commonplace for video displays to be positioned along public walkways and roadways to advertise, announce upcoming events, and to highlight a nearby location at which an advertised service may be provided.
Unfortunately, the often changing nature of the presented content and/or its presentation to individuals in the midst of moving about while conducting their own activities often means that an individual who sees something presented that is of interest is not able to fully glean the information needed to act upon what they have seen and write it down or record it in some other way before it is no longer visible to them. It is commonplace to “rotate” content such that no one item remains displayed for very long, and in the case of a video display positioned along a walkway or roadway, a person who may see something of interest is often already on the way to another location such that they are unable to linger and continue viewing that video display. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the techniques described herein to capture a multiple-frame screenshot are needed.